Diffusion from and into underground sources as well as the advection of liquids through foundation walls has been known to occur. This has presented cause for concern in connection with earth-berm construction and foundations, such as vaults and tanks, that contain radioactive or hazardous waste.
Presently, the diffusion and advection of gaseous and liquid materials between underground foundation walls and the surrounding hydrogeologic environment may be alleviated with textural break walls consisting of a course textured geologic medium disposed between the foundation wall and the outlying soil. This medium may consist of particles ranging from the size of sand to the size of gravel and is effective as a barrier to significantly reduce or eliminate diffusion and advection. Such barriers may also be constructed for keeping drainage water from saturating earth-berm house foundations and interiors, and for enclosing structures containing hazardous and radioactive waste.
As environmental regulations for controlling and containing toxic waste become more prevalent, the need for larger scale and more developed construction techniques for producing foundation walls will increase. As yet, construction materials and equipment have not been conceived, developed or tested for the application of textural break barriers to large building foundations in the order of a few meters up to and in excess of 30 meters in depth.